


Chills

by gloria_andrews



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just Harry and Louis in bed together, being you know, kind of romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my much longer fic I was working on but then I couldn't get it to fit.

Louis and Harry were lying in bed, facing toward each other, their lower legs loosely entangled. Harry’s calf slid against Louis’s as he shifted, rolling on to his stomach. The feel of coarse leg hair moving over his skin raised goose bumps on Louis’s arms and he shivered and smiled.  Harry rested his head on his forearms in front of him, face turned so he was still looking at Lou. Louis shook his head at the sight of him and reached out to brush Harry’s hair back off his forehead, a small smile on his face. Harry closed his eyes at the touch.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry murmured.

Louis smiled and laughed a little, “You.” he said in a soft sleepy rasp, continuing to comb his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Harry sighed in contentment at the response, a little smile playing on his lips. That would have been enough for him, but then Louis gave a deep measured sigh of his own and continued, “I don’t know,” He said thoughtfully, “I mean, you’re so beautiful, Hazza.” Louis temporarily removed his hand from Harry’s hair and Harry could feel him gesture to Harry’s bare torso, even though his eyes were still closed.

“You alabaster miracle.” Louis whispered teasingly as he leaned in to kiss Harry’s shoulder. Harry giggled, extending one of his arms to bat blindly at Louis.

“You are!  You are!” Louis protested, laughing as he dodged Harry’s arm.  “Would you be careful, by the way?” He asked in mock seriousness, threading his fingers into Harry’s hair again. “Your hands are like 12 pounds each, how would you feel if you accidentally knocked me out?”

“Sorry, Lou.” Harry said, letting out a long deep breath. He lips were quirked up in a happy little smile, his eyes still closed.  He tucked his arm back under his head.

Louis began to run his fingertips up Harry’s spine then, slowly and ever so lightly, sending shivery chills through Harry as he did so, “You are very beautiful, but that’s not what I was thinking about, really.”

“What then?” Harry asked in a slow exhale, after a pause, his back arching slightly in pleasure as Louis’s hand continued to moved over his skin.

“Really, I was thinking -” Louis said quietly, his voice truly serious now, low and full of consideration.  His fingertips moved gently back down to the base of Harry’s spine as he spoke, eliciting a humming purr from him as they went. “I was thinking about how much I like knowing you, I guess.” Louis said, curving his body closer to Harry’s, his mouth next to Harry’s ear.  Harry trembled a little and gave a small jagged sigh at Louis’s words.

Louis continued, “I think about you like this, so relaxed and lovely.” He said. His voice was quiet, but deliberate, and he enunciated each word just so.  His fingers trailed up Harry’s back all the way to the nape of his neck, skipping over the chains of his necklaces. They curled into Harry’s hair and tugged at it, just the right amount. “And then I think of you on stage in front of lots of people, all lit up,” he said as his hand traveled back down Harry’s spine, fingers tracing patterns as they went. Harry drew another ragged breath from the sensation. “I think about how you are when we’re with the lads…or with my sisters,” Louis said.  He chuckled, “and what it’s like when you’re playing football… how much you like vanilla milkshakes…how you take your tea…all your stupid laughs…and how your face gets when you concentrate” he laughed softly again, “your eyebrows…” Louis’s fingertips never stopped moving slowly up and down Harry’s back as he spoke, “and I dunno, it’s just,” He said, his voice had grown quieter and quieter as he continued to speak, his breath shallow.  Louis finally stilled his hand, calloused and warm and little on Harry’s upper back, He could feel Harry’s heartbeat, quick and steady beneath it.  “It’s just, it’s wonderful…knowing you.” He said and he pressed a kiss in between Harry’s shoulder blades, “that’s all.” The last two words come out a barely audible sigh that ghosted up Harry’s neck and made him shiver. “That’s all.” Louis repeated and he rolled onto his back, his eyelids fluttering shut.  

Harry made a soft, happy noise under his breath before he reached out and took Louis’s hand, clutching it his body and kissing it softly, “I love you, Lou” he whispered, the emotion clear in his voice.

Louis smiled, his eye still closed, “I love you, too.” 


End file.
